luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Equestria:Legacy Notes/Raw/2015/7
July 7/22/2015 /PM Almond: Ebony is complete save her soul form now PM | Edited 8:59:16 PM Moxypony: ¿que es? PM Almond: Legacies PM Almond: =p PM Moxypony: ah PM Moxypony: what're the details on that again? and how do we want the Legacies' ultimate meeting/confrontation with them to play out? PM Moxypony: that's after this then? http://fav.me/d8zzicr PM Almond: Well the soul forms is essentially right after that point Mox XD: They create a shared Souljar on their kingdom/throne and are stripped of their physical forms becoming living magic residue essentially. PM Moxypony: The spectral lord sits the throne and silently watches over fallen Astra in frozen eternity. PM Almond: They still guard over their kingdom, even into our Legacy parties timeline. Astra has become a refuge for escaped and freed slaves to hide from those who would do them harm, the twins mentality is severely altered though, while they retain some grasping memories of their lives before it is little more than that. As their talent laid with telepathy it still remains strong with them, and will prevent those entering their kingdom who wish harm. PM Moxypony: ah, so we're going with a much more stable Astra than I had been thinking PM Almond: I think so? I am unsure how long to place the occupancy though so it still can be semirecent if it suits the story. The Twins however are fixed within the walls, they can have no effect beyond them including magical. PM Moxypony: I had been planning to go with a Dark Souls motif for Astra, with a withered and static populace almost entirely devolved into madness. They would likely have been mostly ghouls who had been around since the bombs fell. PM Moxypony: perhaps going with a form of destruction for Astra which would result in an unusually high number of ghouls or similar beings being created PM Almond: Oh, well then yes it is rather different from that sorry XD!! PM Almond: Possibly? I need to brb, being booted from the pc <3 PM Moxypony: m'kay, well I don't really know what the plan is for Astra at this point then, in terms of exactly what the Legacies are doing there PM Moxypony: how long do we want them there? what will be their mane questline? PM Moxypony: my current plan was that they wind up there because the Luneria transport mirror wound up being offline (because of reasons) so they choose Astra because it's the closest remaining mirror PM Moxypony: so if we want a real storyline for Astra, we need a reason for them to stay rather than immediately leaving for Luneria PM Moxypony: they won't know that the mirror being offline means the town's been taken by slavers, but I don't think we could assume they wouldn't be concerned enough to want to make haste in getting home PM Moxypony: if Astra's become a slave refuge, it's possible they might have knowledge of certain slavers' actions as well, it's possible the Legacies could even learn of Luneria's fate in Astra PM Almond: Cherry is going to unlock the main Astra quest, which will be finding out the location/fate of Sidus Stardust (Gemini' Father) and will reward with the Sword and shield of Astra, a set of Souljar items. PM Moxypony: m'kay PM Moxypony: where's that gonna take us? PM Almond: I am going to need to work on some map specifics, but their father will be located beyond the kingdom walls, while his final moments were held between Luneria and Astra (He had fled to try and find his daughters) his skeleton/remnants may be found in the lair of the Star Fallen. The Super Mutant reborn version of Crystal Shard. PM Moxypony: do you have a plan for how Crystal Shard gets the IMP? PM Moxypony: there are always ways to do it, but did you have one in mind? PM Almond: She is dellusional, and unaware of the fate of Astra let alone Equestria, living in an illusion of the lair as her castle, still living the prewar days with her past husband. She is highly radiated. Like damn. PM Almond: Not any settled just yet no, PM Moxypony: m'kay, we'll need ponies loyal to Astra PM Moxypony: preferably unicorns PM Moxypony: now I was thinking that Astra's ultimate fate was Crystal Shard's fault because of one of her mad rituals, is that correct? PM Almond: Crystal pulled down a minor star onto Astra, while leaving much of the kingdom in ruins she did survive the impact though she was mentally and physically effected. PM Moxypony: hmm... mental image I got, what do you think of the idea of many/most of Astra's population aren't really alive or dead, but merely frozen in time, unable to be moved or harmed or interacted with in any way (except perhaps through linking to a certain someponies who release their physical forms to literally become part of the kingdom.) They would technically be alive, but if the spell was ever lifted and they were unfrozen, their bodies would succumb to the ages almost immediately. PM Moxypony: the falling star deals a lot of physical damage and kills a lot, but the survivors remain PM Almond: The time gap between Astra being hit by the star and the bombs falling was roughly 15 years, PM Moxypony: so Astra survived the holocaust? PM Almond: Yes PM Almond: It was a mess, but it did survive. PM Moxypony: welp... I guess a lot of ponies probably starved then.. PM Moxypony: with the skies sealed and no supplies coming in from oustside, an isolated mountain citystate wouldn't be able to survive on its own for that long PM Moxypony: not without massive casualties PM Almond: Oh, it didn't. Astra was also hit with a small scale Balefire bomb, those it didn't kill were left wishing for death, and were granted it upon the return of Gemini to the kingdom. PM Almond: Astra is left a dead kingdom for a long, long time until it becomes a slave refuge. PM Moxypony: haha, so we might still be able to go the Dark Souls route, we'll just have to tell it from the twins' perspective PM Moxypony: okay, so no on that then PM Moxypony: so where's the danger gonna be in Astra? PM Moxypony: aside from Crystal Shard herself PM Almond: I dont know much Dark Souls but if it works? haha. Stray creatures would still pose a threat and I had been considering another event where slavers attack the kingdom, using beasts, or an undetonated bomb to force to citizens to flee its walls. PM | Edited 9:55:34 PM Almond: Its hard to work around the Twins because while granted they are OP they have mental limits to it, because they are bound to Astra itself they do not show compassion or loyalty to those residing within the kingdom PM Moxypony: so after they join their souls to the kingdom, it falls back to waste because they don't do any cleanup? PM Almond: The Kingdom never full recovered from Crystal Shard, add the Balefire bomb and the turn of time, it isn't a land of luxury. The twins don't clean up no, they are little more than guardians. PM Moxypony: sentinals*? PM Almond: I am not sure how to work it, but their perception of good/evil is also skewed and very naive PM Moxypony: so they're basically just static? PM Almond: They can move, they just very seldom leave the throne PM Almond: and yes thats the perfect term XD PM Moxypony: cool PM | Edited 10:01:33 PM Moxypony: well we're gonna have to decide on what specific enemies would likely be local to Astra at some point PM Almond: Alrighty, PM Moxypony: just to know what the Legacies will run up against PM Moxypony: also PM Almond: I need to design up the sword and shield too, and actually sort who in the party gets them PM Moxypony: it's possible the Legacies could even learn of Luneria's fate in Astraif we decided we want to go with this route, we might have the group split at Astra PM Moxypony: and yeah, who is melee? PM Almond: Well, some history on Luneria is possible but I don't think anything regarding its fate in the final days. PM Moxypony: Cascade, but he's already got a sword PM Almond: The twins werent in Luneria for a couple of years at least. PM Moxypony: so they wouldn't have any eyes on Red Eye's movements? PM Almond: No, none at all PM Moxypony: kay PM Almond: Sidius was un aware Gemini had infiltrated the Ministry of Image, thus his attempted return to Luneria. PM Moxypony: before or after the bombs fell? PM Almond: Before PM Almond: When they fell, they returned to Astra to find their father PM Almond: (Again I need to stress, they are naive. They held the childish desire to return to their parent, with the Sword and Shield) PM Almond: They became imortals at 16 years old. PM Moxypony: why would they have wound up so naïve? according Ebony's page on the wiki the twins "They showed great maturity despite their age." PM Almond: They fell into distress and had a break down, PM Almond: Shock is that more the term? PM Moxypony: m'kay PM | Edited 10:14:18 PM Moxypony: shock-induced nervous breakdown? PM Moxypony: I don't know if that would legally mean anything, but it's descriptive enough XD PM Almond: Yes, I need to redifine their maturity aswell, as they are passive telepaths they are effected by others, around mature ponies they can pick up the queues but around a panic stricken war zone? PM Almond: XD! PM Almond: They drew the short stick embodying Empathy during a war. PM Moxypony: by the time the Legacies find them, do you expect Gemini would have any real memory of who they were? or might they just know themselves as 'Astra'? PM Almond: They recognize themselves as Gemini, but have lost who they were as two seperate entities and many of their memories from before, they are only semiaware they were anything other than they are now. PM Moxypony: I was just imagining them seeing Cherry Bloom and recognizing her, but not entirely understand it, calling her Elder Thing PM Moxypony: these are the things I think of PM Moxypony: :D PM Almond: I love the concept, though I wasn't planning on having them speaking until the end of their mission. Discovering the fate of their father and the final acceptance he wasn't coming back for them helps reclaim some of who they were. That aid they would show instant interest to Cherry, PM Moxypony: ah PM Moxypony: how will Cherry know what to look for? PM Almond: ? PM Almond: I dont understand, as in finding Gemini? PM Almond: Or the mision? PM Moxypony: Cherry is going to unlock the main Astra quest, which will be finding out the location/fate of Sidus Stardust PM Moxypony: finding Gemini is easy PM Moxypony: they're on the throne and the Legacies are gonna port right into Astra PM Almond: True haha. Gemini will grant the party access to the innermost castle itself, where they will discover the Weapons of Astra accompanying memory orbs from the twins final days, including their choice to await their fathers return. PM Almond: While past slaves occupy the kingdom, they are not permitted within the castle-finishing the mission will also allow them to move within the castle itself which is far safer. PM Moxypony: I can see a conflict arising there, in a good way PM Moxypony: some of the Legacies are desperately going to want to get home, they're worried sick and with good reason, but there's no real proof that anything's happened yet, so the others are able to convince them out of rushing. When they find this safe, peaceful castle, I could see somepony, most likely Little Seed, thinking it would be best to stay there with the seed until a time comes that they can plant it. Leading to a fight between those more dedicated to the seed and those more dedicated to Luneria, priming them for the schism to come. PM Almond: Ooh that could play out really well, PM Moxypony: it might be worthwhile to have the seed stolen from them at some point in Blackmist, so that they would feel more protective PM Moxypony: once bitten, twice Fluttershy and all PM Moxypony: they all agree to rest there and explore a bit, find the memory orbs, and decide to stick around long enough to sort shit out PM Almond: XD PM Moxypony: not that it makes any real difference, since Luneria's already gone by the time they arrive in Astra, but arriving later would just throw gas on the homebodies' fire PM Almond: Yeah..thats true PM Moxypony: Dullahan's going to be leading that particular charge, I think. unless somepony else would be more likely to take the lead? PM Almond: My only party member is Toxic, so she isn't a leader XD PM Moxypony: we'll need to decide on how exactly the party splits again, since we've added more ponies since last time